


My Safeword's X

by Alisette



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Ice Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Tattoos, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisette/pseuds/Alisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-magical AU for Necromantic Pleasures, detailing how Matt met his current boyfriend/dom (Ariel) back in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Safeword's X

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely written up as a reaction of how much 50 Shades of Grey advertisements I kept seeing everywhere and how absolutely bad the depiction of BDSM (or healthy relationships in general) in that things is. So decided to prove that I could do better. Here we are, hope you enjoy the results of my grumpy motivation.

It was certainly the most suspenseful birthday present he’d ever gotten. Andrew had told him that since their bedroom tastes were different he’d found Ariel a ‘playmate’ for today that’d suit him better. So now Ariel was standing in front of his own living room door, about to have a blind date set up by his own boyfriend. God it was weird, but the kind that was mixed up with a good deal of excitement. Well, no more stalling now. 

Ariel opened the door to find a young man sitting on the couch. Pale skin, black curls, short, at least from what he could tell, and with the edge of a tattoo peeking over the collar of his t-shirt. He looked young, young enough to make the first words out of his mouth: “Hi. No offense, but how old are you?” 

It got him a laugh from the young man as he stood to come over. “I’m not offended, I get that a lot.” 

He pulled a wallet out of his jeans pocket and went to show his driver’s license. Assuming the thing was not a very good fake; the young man was named Matthew and was 22 going on 23. 

“Sorry for that.” Ariel shook his head. He did feel quite stupid now - of course Andrew wouldn’t go pick a minor. But still, he felt a lot better now. The relief must have shown on his face because Matt chuckled and went to flop back down on the couch. 

“Well then, now that we’ve cleared up the legal standing, I think we have other things to discuss.” 

Matt sounded confident, even eager about it, mostly because he’d been promised a pretty, capable Dom. At least on the pretty front, Ariel had scored all his favorite traits: black hair, tall, slender like a dancer and skin that wouldn’t have looked out of place on either side of the Mediterranean Sea. Pair that with high cheekbones and wide, full lips, and Matt was definitely willing to give him a test run unless he fucked it up royally right now. 

“What exactly did Andrew tell you about me?” Ariel asked. It was probably best to start from the beginning since they didn’t know each other.

“That you were a Dom, and since he says he makes a shit sub, he went to find you a better sub instead. He mentioned a few of your kinks, I asked around about you in some circles and your reputation is pretty good, aside from the ‘hasn’t been active for a while now’ which I chalk up to the relationship thing.” 

Matt shrugged. He didn’t have a problem with this being some sort of threesome thing; he wasn’t looking for a relationship, and if everyone else involved is fine with this why argue?

“Then you’re at a bit of an advantage because Andy made you a big secret for me. Care to tell me some things about yourself?” Ariel sat down across from him and waited. They’d have to discuss limits anyways, might as well start now and see whether they were on the same page. 

The younger man chewed his lips for a moment before looking at Ariel again. It made quite the impact with how pale the younger man’s eyes were, and framed by dark lashes they stood out even more. Still, Ariel’s focus shifted back to his lips fairly quickly. 

“Well, I’m Matthew, 22, pansexual, a sub, switching not preferred. I’m mostly here because I was promised someone who knows his way around ropes, knives and whips. Though the knives will have to wait a bit, you understand?” 

“Naturally. I wouldn’t have expected to be allowed that on the first time anyways.” 

It took quite a bit of trust to let someone near you with a knife when you were tied up. Hell even if not tied up, Matt wouldn’t have gone for it right away. Bleeding him was for people he trusted. 

“So, no blood play this time. Anything else? Hard limits?” Ariel was only a little bit disappointed, but he hid it behind curiosity. 

“I heard things about you and needles so maybe that, but I’d rather decide that on the spot.” He smiled. Only if the needles were kept clean, of course, and only if Ariel turned out really good, but he liked to keep the option open. 

“That’s… yeah I’m fine with that.” Totally fine. Ariel nodded. “What about temperature play? Candles?”

“No. I’m absolutely /not/ doing candles or any form of open fire.” The younger man shook his head vehemently. “Ice we can do, ice I’m more than happy to do today, but fire is a hard no for now and forever.” 

Ariel put his hands up, palms out. He hadn’t expected such a reaction, but at least it made it more than clear than this was not negotiable. 

“It’s ok, no worries. It’s not a deal breaker or anything. No candles or anything in that vein, it’s not like I’d accidentally use one.” It wasn’t like not using his name or something that could slip through. “How about we do this differently and you just tell me what you’re good with and what absolutely doesn’t and we compare notes then? I didn’t mean to imply that you’d have to do anything.” 

Matt exhaled slowly. “Sorry about that, bad experience there in the past. And you’re right, let’s do it like that.” He took a breath, sorted his thoughts and started again. 

“Generally speaking I’m good with degradation within certain limits, temp play with ice, knives, needles, blood, all kinds of whips, dress-up and bondage. Orgasm denial, provided I get to cum at /some point/. But the things like knives and blood will have to wait till I know you better. No offense.” He smiled at Ariel, who gave him an encouraging look.  
“Told you already that candles and fire are a no go, same for watersports or anything into that direction. Nothing that involves food unless I made that food. No public places unless you want to move this into relationship territory.” He was a bit peculiar about that, but it might come up so there they were. 

“That’s about it. Oh, if you end up damaging the tattoo I’ll bill you for the repair but it’s not a big deal otherwise. I’ve had whips break the skin before, it happens.” 

Ariel leaned back a bit, thinking it over. It was pretty close to his own preferences, which was of course the idea behind the entire setup. 

“Yeah if I break it I’ll pay for fixing it of course. The limits are pretty close to my own; any reason for the food thing? I mean allergy wise - wouldn’t want to sent you into shock because I had peanuts before grabbing your ass.” 

That got him a snort from the younger man. “I’m just really picky about food so if you feel like eating sushi off me, I’ll be the one supplying the food. Oh, another thing? I’m not opposed to being called names, if it’s stuff like slut or whore or some such.” He qualified as a slut by general definition, but failed to see something bad about it. “I’ve ended scenes over being called ‘useless dirt’ before and I’ll absolutely do it again.” 

He didn’t have a penchant for that sort namecalling anyways, but Ariel had an easy way around that. 

“Mind if we just settle on a nickname then? It’ll be easier in the long run and nobody gets nasty surprised. Would a literal petname we ok? Like, I don’t know, Kitten?” 

“Kitten actually works fine.” It was something Matt hadn’t been called before, and he found he liked it. A nickname sort of made it easier to get in and out of a scene.  
“Do I call you something, too? I mean I can always default to ‘master’ unless you prefer something else.” 

“Yeah if you want to go for a title you can, just not… I walked out of scenes for the whole parental nickname thing. So I’m putting a general veto on being called ‘daddy’ or some such unless you want me to untie you and walk out in the middle of things.” It was a personal issue and Matt could interpret his expression well enough not to pry. 

“Gotcha. How about…. Oh, how about ‘Milord’?” He’d never used that one for one of his doms before, and Ariel had the kind of posture about him that reminded Matt of paintings of nobles. 

Ariel blinked at him, imagined how it would sound to be called that while he had Matt blindfolded and naked. That was decidedly hotter than it had any right to be. It reminded him that he actually had to clear two other things up, too. 

“That sounds good to me. I’ve just wondered, do you just want the pain or is sex part of the package with you? Which bits are acceptable with you? And aside from that, Andy’s not really into this, but he told me he’d maybe like to watch if this works out.” 

The questions weren’t entirely unexpected for Matt. “If your boyfriend doesn’t mind, sex is fine with me with the usual precautions and if he wants to come watch he’s more than welcome as long as he stays the only audience we get. I was kind of expecting a package deal anyways, since you’ve got someone steady.” 

That was a relief, in a way. Ariel smiled. “Well then I suppose we’re down to safewords and aftercare.” 

It made the younger man laugh. He liked a man who got to the point quickly, and Ariel certainly did. “ “Cinnamon”, and I like classical music and snuggles. Massage if you can do that, otherwise just wrap me in a blanket and hug me.“ Matt smiled. “Depending on how deep I go into subspace it can take a while so I’d rather we didn’t do this on the clock. And of course I assume that anyone who goes for knifeplay knows how to dress a cut, too.” He waited for a nod and got it. “Then we should be good now, unless you have a safeword on your own that you want to instate?” 

Nope, not necessary. “If you stumble onto something I’ll let you know. If I leave the room, just don’t try to come after me. I’ll be back, I’ll just need a moment to sort myself out.” 

Matt looked like he wanted to protest that bit – if Ariel needed him to do something to get over a bad reaction, or avoid something he should be upfront about it. This was supposed to be fun for both them, not an accidental minefield. But when he opened his mouth he got a headshake before even saying anything.

“Trust me I’ll be fine. It’s pretty damn rare anyways so don’t worry about it.” 

Fine. The younger man dropped the topic for now. It was probably a trust thing. He didn’t yet trust Ariel to take a knife to him, so it was entire sensible that Ariel in return didn’t trust him with personal secrets. Of course, that meant they were basically done with the foreplay and could start on the actual test drive. 

That seemed to be Ariel’s thought process, too. “So, want to be shown around, or start right now and have it be a surprise?” 

A slow, sensuous smile spread over the other’s face. “I think starting now would be a great idea.” He was more than a little curious and frankly he hadn’t come here today just to talk. 

“Good.” His voice went a bit colder as he pulled Matt up by the arm. “Do come along, Kitten.”

Ariel’s fingers were firm on him as he moved him across the room and towards a door. It wasn’t painful, far from it, but the change of demeanor, by itself, was already enough to sent a shiver through him. 

Ariel had a playroom set aside for a while now, and even if it hadn’t see any use lately, he’d kept it clean and orderly anyways. It was a question of pride, and maybe hopefulness and now he was quite glad for it. He could feel the way Matt’s pulse sped up under his fingers, and a glance back showed him that it was sheer excitement doing that to the younger man. Matt’s lips were curled up in a slight smile that left a cute set of dimples in his cheeks and there was a trace of a blush on them, too. It was such a pretty combination on his pale skin, and Ariel found himself wondering if whip marks would be just as pretty. Luckily he’d be allowed to find out. 

He pulled the last door on the hallway open, revealing a bright, clean room that looked normal enough with the cupboards and shelves that lined the wall and the table that stood in the middle. Kind of like a dining room, right until you noticed the lack of chairs and the fact that between the cupboards steel rings were sunk into the walls and even into the ceiling in two spots. 

Ariel turned and pulled until Matt was flush against his chest. He was smiling and it looked predatory enough to suck the breath out of the younger man’s lungs. 

“Well Kitten, where do we start?” He lifted a hand to curl it into Matt’s hair and pull his head back. Slow enough not to jar anything, but he pulled until the angle was painful. “I think we start by getting you naked. I want to know how far down that tattoo goes.” 

He let go and stepped back rather suddenly, leaving the younger man off balance enough that he had to take a step to catch himself. Matt watched as his dom walked over to one of the chairs by the table and sat down in it, legs crossed and hands folded. Ariel looked relaxed, but his attention was focused and his eyes followed every movement when Matt started undressing.

As it turned out, the tattoo went *far*. It was a phoenix, brilliantly colored and taking up his entire back, the wings curling around his chest and left shoulder, the tail vanishing under the hem of his trousers. Matt dropped his t-shirt to the side, and that got him a sharp, reprimanding ‘tsk’ from Ariel. He didn’t even need to be told to gather the clothing back up, fold it and then place it to the side properly. His trousers followed, then socks and underwear until he was entirely naked. 

The tattoo went all the way down to back of his right knee. 

Ariel stood again, approaching Matt slowly and then circling him to get a good view at what he’d gotten for his birthday. Matt was pretty, without any scars on his skin and barely a hair on his body, aside from the trail down from his navel. The contrast between the black hair and the pale skin was more than just eye catching, and it made Matt’s growing arousal all the more obvious. Ariel smirked and stopped behind Matt, putting a single finger on his skin to trail over the back of the phoenix where it followed the dip of muscles and spine. Matt shivered under his touch, his breath leaving him in a soft, drawn out exhale.

“Well well, aren’t you responsive? And yet you look entirely untouched.” Ariel stepped closer, until they were just barely not touching. “You’re not going to look so pure when you leave me.” His fingers trailed back up into Matt’s hair. He twisted one curl around his index finger and tugged the younger man’s head back again. “When you leave here you will be marked. I plan to leave you in complete disarray.” 

Matt’s mouth went dry for a moment. He leaned back into the touch, just a fraction, but it was enough to earn him another tug on his hair. If Ariel could keep this up, this would be just what he’d been promised.

“Go over to the table and brace yourself on it, legs apart.” Ariel stepped back again, letting him go. “I want to know if you can sound as pretty as you look.”

“Yes Milord.” The words were soft but there was eagerness to them. 

Matt walked over to the table and positioned himself just as told. If he was worried or curious about what Ariel did behind back, it didn’t show. He never turned his head or otherwise tried to catch a look. He just stood there, waiting, shivering in anticipation as behind him cupboard doors opened and closed. 

He could hear Ariel approaching, footfalls soft but not silent on the linoleum floor of the room. He could tell that there was less than a meter of space between them when the older man stopped. It was far enough that he couldn’t really feel him, but the sense of presence seemed to press against his back and he could only imagine what Ariel would look like now, watching his naked form and holding whatever implement he’d gotten. Matt was just about to turn and check, unable to take the suspense anymore – even if it meant punishment – when the riding crop came down just on the flat of his left shoulder. It stung, but aside from a sharp inhale he made no sound. Apparently he’d been supposed to because the first hit is followed by two, three more, each falling a bit deeper down his back, each a bit harder, and then the next blow hits his shoulder again, almost in the exact spot of the first hit and this time he couldn’t keep silent. It was a soft noise, halfway between a gasp and a moan, but the blows stopped and the leather of the riding crop stayed still against his back. 

“Think you can make that sound again? Or do I have to force you?”

Maybe he had misjudged, because Ariel sounded a lot closer than he’d thought, because he was quite sure he could feel him breathing against his neck. Or maybe he was imagining that, but it didn’t matter much anyways because when he didn’t reply another smack with the riding crop came down, this time on his ass. 

“Yes Milord.” He gasped, and the next time the crop came down on his ass he didn’t try to stifle the sounds. The blows came quickly, each accompanied with a gasp and then even by a moan, when Ariel struck him on the thigh and the hit glanced off onto the inside of his other leg. His fingers curled against the table because that, that was a good spot. 

So of course, of course, Ariel zeroed in on it, the next blow deliberately aiming for the inside of his thigh, just low enough not to hit his balls, and then the crop was sliding upwards to his crotch and Matt couldn’t help but rising to his tiptoes with it, until there was nowhere further to go. And just like that the crop was gone between his legs and he got another smack between the shoulder blades, with enough force to topple his already shaky balance and make him catch himself on the table in a way that had him half laying on it. 

He could feel Ariel leaning over him, the fabric of his clothes against his bare back and legs. 

“Very nice, Kitten, Very nice.” Ariel placed a hand between Matthew’s shoulder blades, pressing him down. “Stretch your arms out in front of you, palms flat on the table.” 

He did as told, pressing his hands down on the table. He didn’t know what Ariel was aiming for, but he had some ideas. He’d gotten his fingers struck with a ruler before and if Ariel planned on doing that with the crop it would probably hurt less.

But it was no such thing. The older man stepped back from Matt and there was more rustling before he walked around the table, holding what looked like padded leather restraints. He dropped them onto the table so that his sub could see them before he took one wrist and fixed the first cuff around it. He was obviously well practiced with them, and Matt didn’t say a single thing about them being too tight or too loose. There was no need to.

Once the cuffs were affixed to one wrist each, Ariel pulled the long bands of the restraints and wrapped them around the legs of the table, leaving Matt with his arms stretched forward and barely able to move. It was tight, pulling at his shoulders just enough to let him know he’d be stiff once he got off the table but at the same time it gave him something to grasp. He had the impression that he’d need that in a moment. 

And right, Ariel circled around him again, fingers tracing over Matt’s naked body as he did, never breaking contact. It left him shivering and quite glad that he could press his face to the table and not let Ariel see that it was affecting him, and badly so. Not that this wasn’t what he’d come here for, but this was still the wobbly place where he wasn’t sure if he wanted Ariel to see how much this got to him, how much control he had already. 

It resulted in tenseness in his shoulders, and Ariel noticed that. He stopped and put a flat palm between Matt’s shoulder blades again, without any pressure, just touching. 

“Are you afraid, Kitten? There’s no need to be.” He pushed his hand up onto Matt’s neck, fingers slowly curling and stretching, playing with the soft curls. “This isn’t going to hurt anymore than you want it to.” He knew that Matt was enjoying this, too, it was obvious enough between his gasps and the way he eagerly complied with everything, but they were still virtually strangers, so a certain amount of awkwardness was to be expected. 

Gradually, Matt relaxed under his hand until a content noise escaped him. Good dom. Oh yes, very good dom, this had been an excellent idea. 

“Yes Milord.” It was almost a sigh. “Please… please continue. I’m fine.” 

Ah, that was better. Ariel leaned over to breathe a kiss onto Matt’s shoulder and then followed it up with a bite. Not a very hard one, but enough to get a groan in reaction to it. Then he straightened up again and resumed his circling. This time he didn’t touch until he could see Matthew tensing up again. This time he was sure it was for anticipation, not nervousness.

It was just then that he brought his hand in a hard smack on the younger man’s ass. He had wanted to do that since they’d started, and seeing the red mark he left was indeed just as pretty as he had imagined; and as if that wasn’t enough, the smack got him a gorgeous yelp of surprise from Matt, and then a little grunt because his sub had jerked away from the sting and that meant pressing his hips and erection against the hard table. Apparently that hadn’t been very comfortable. 

Ariel smirked and decided to try something else. “I’ll go fetch something. Don’t walk away.” 

Matthew snorted. “Milord is quite captivating.” He replied dryly, and the sass got him another smack on his ass before Ariel was out to reach to fetch whatever. 

He was gone for a bit, at the other end of the room from the sounds of it. Again, the younger man was sorely tempted to try and catch a glance, but the uncertainty was part of the thrill so he stayed still, focusing on the feeling of the cuffs around his wrists the way the edge of the table ever so slightly dug into his hip and the base of his cock. It was uncomfortable and now that he focused on it he could feel the growing pain pulsing with his heartbeat. It was so easy to get lost in the sensation and he didn’t realize that Ariel was back until the first shock of cold shot up his spine. His body jerked away before the sensation even fully registered in his brain and it brought the edge of the table right back against the bone of his hip. Ow. Yes.

Ariel smiled. That had been the reaction he’d been going for. He lifted the ice cube for a moment and then put it back down on one of the red spots the riding crop had left. It got him another beautiful jerk and sudden inhale. He traced the ice over the muscles on Matt’s back, watching it raise gooseflesh as it melted. It was gorgeous, especially the way each move made the tattoo shift on his back. He idly wondered where it had been damaged and fixed before, but if there had been damage it had been mended so well that none of it showed. 

The ice cube melted away to water that dripped down Matt’s sides and it sent another shiver through him. He waited for more, because surely Ariel had planned something more than this little tease. But for the time being, nothing more happened, long enough that he got restless again. It seemed that part of Ariel’s game was to make him wait and he couldn’t say that he didn’t enjoy this particular kind of torture, too. It hurt just the same, the way his arms were stretched out build up over time, the table wasn’t comfortable either, and of course he was hard too and had been for quite some time. It wasn’t much on its own but damn did it add up.

He was about to finally turn and check where Ariel was and what he was doing when a steady, warm hand came down on his neck, holding his head in place. 

“No Kitten, not like this. If you’re curious, ask for it.” Ariel wanted him to beg, or at least plead. “If you want to know what I will do to you will ask for that knowledge very nicely.” 

He brushed a thumb over the side of Matt’s neck, along the pulse. He leaned forward so that his next words were nearly breathed against the sub’s skin. “And if you want to do something, you will beg for the privilege.” 

“Yes Milord.” Matthew pressed back into the touch. God yes that was… it was good and suddenly there was no more hesitation about letting Ariel know how this affected him. He didn’t try to keep his voice from going breathy and stop his fingers from curling around the restraints to hold onto something. 

“Good Kitten.” Ariel petted him again and then pressed another ice cube onto Matt’s skin, this time just below the hairline. 

The younger man gasped, head pressing back down against the table and then it turned into a long moan when the ice cube was replaced with lips, tongue and teeth. Ariel licked the water off him and then sucked marks onto the still slightly numb skin. He liked to leave his subs marked, even if it was subtle. They would be easy to hide under Matt’s hair, but they’d both know that they were there.

“Please…” Matthew’s voice was barely audible. 

“Please what, Kitten?” Ariel whispered, letting his lips brush over the edge of Matt’s ear. 

“Please, I want more…” The younger man shuddered, but kept his head down, hiding. Well, that would just not do.

Ariel straightened up again and walked around the table, until he stood between his sub’s stretched out arms. “No Kitten, not like that. You will look at me if you want something. You will address me properly. And you will be specific about what you want.” He managed to sound calm, even cold, as if his pants weren’t uncomfortably tight by now. He was actually a bit proud still being able to do that, even when he was out of practice.

He had to wait a moment until Matt had gathered enough control to lift his head from the table and look at him, but what a sight he was already: pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, lips swollen where he had obviously bitten them to keep quiet. He was looked debauched already and they’d barely started. 

“Please Milord; I want to be whipped again.” Matt’s voice was husky and rushed as if he needed to get the words out as quickly as possible. Then he put his head down again.  
“Much better already.” Ariel reached out to pet his hair again. “You’re a quick learner, and I think that deserves a little reward.” He opened the cuffs around Matt’s wrists. “Turn onto your back, then stretch your arms out again, palms up this time.”

Matt wanted to be whipped? He’d get that, and this time he’d even get to watch.

The younger man obeyed, pushing himself up on his elbows and then flipping over with a soft groan. The position he’d been in had left his arms and shoulders hurting, and a thin line of bruising horizontally over his hips, just under his cock. There was precum on his stomach and more of it on the table but he ignored that and just turned and stretched his arms over his head again. It made his shoulders protest some more.

Ariel just had to enjoy the view for a moment. Matt was so pretty, and all his to play with. But the position wasn’t quite right yet, and he put his hands on his sub’s shoulders and shoved him further down the table, just the fraction of an inch that it took to move his hips from ‘just on the table’ to ‘not quite on the table anymore’ where the edge had to dig into Matt’s ass. It forced him to arch just right for what Ariel had planned, and it would create a matching bruise on his backside, too. 

He fasted the cuffs around Matt’s wrists again, drawing another low sound from him and then went back around him to get the riding crop again. 

“Look at me, Kitten.” 

Matt lifted his head to watch. It was worth the uncomfortable angle just to see that Ariel was just as hard as he was, maybe more. The effort seemed to have satisfied his dom, who smiled at him, and Matt let his head drop down again. 

A smile played over his face, small and pleased and it made Ariel chuckle in return. 

“I take it you’re enjoying this, Kitten?” He brushed a hand over Matt’s leg. Nice and smooth and he spent a little bit of time just stroking him until the younger man made a small, impatient noise.

“Darling Kitten. So impatient.” Ariel brought the riding crop down on his nipple, albeit quite lightly. It was enough to make Matt’s voice change from impatient to pleased all the same, and that had been the idea. 

He started striking him with the crop again, lightly on the chest and stomach and quite a bit harder on the legs, until each hit made a moan spill from Matthew’s lips. He looked so good, red marks stark on his skin and cock twitching each time the leather connected with his flesh. It left Ariel just as craving, but he didn’t want to finish this just yet. He wanted Matt to come undone at least once before getting himself off. Even if that meant a little bit of pain for himself. He was quite sure it would be worth it. 

It didn’t take much more of that treatment to bring Matt the edge of orgasm, each sting of pain blending into the next and the lot of it curling together to a steadily cresting wave of pleasure. He was so close when Ariel stopped with the crop and it almost, almost made him scream. Frustration ran hot under his skin, enough to bring tears to his eyes and it seemed like Ariel had been waiting for that because he was there in an instant, leaning over him and pressing more ice against his skin, over the red marks of the whip and he dissolved into shudders and tears and noises of pure pleasure that Ariel kissed right off his mouth.

It didn’t take long for the tears to dry up again, leaving behind nothing but a bone deep well of want. 

Ariel leaned back again, just enough to look at Matt’s face. He was obvious waiting for something. He didn’t have to wait long. The younger man looked at him, wide eyed, ears still drying on his cheeks and god was he gorgeous when he opened his mouth.

“Please…” Matt took a breath again, trying to steady his voice and somewhat failing. “Please let me cum. Please.” 

That was exactly what Ariel had wanted to hear. “Of course, Kitten. You just need to ask.” He reached down to wrap his still icy, wet fingers around Matt’s cock and stroked him, once, twice, and then Matt was arching into his hand, cum splattering over his fingers and Matt’s stomach. He watched the younger man drop back down onto the table, limbs loose and a blissful smile on his face.

He leaned up and opened the restraints around Matt’s wrists, then gently moved him until he was more comfortable on the table. Not for long, because while Ariel was patient, he wasn’t that patient and today he absolutely didn’t feel like jerking himself off, not when he had such a gorgeous, willing sub to do it for him. 

Luckily for him, Matt was moving again fairly quickly, drawing his arms in with a low groan. Owww, yeah his shoulders were a bit stiff but god he felt fantastic. Satisfied. He could feel the bruises forming on his legs and for a moment he luxuriated in the feeling before sitting up and looking at Ariel. The older man was watching him from a chair beside the table and he had the same intense, predatory expression on his face again. And he was still obviously very hard. 

Matt slid of the table and went over to him. He knew what Ariel would want from him and he was more than happy to provide. He knelt down in front of Ariel, and for a moment the pain of the bruises was prominent enough to make him close his eyes. When he opened them again, his dom’s eyes were fixed on his face, waiting. Judging how bad the pain was. 

“It’s ok, Milord. I like the bruises. They’ll remind me.” He exhaled shakily and put his hands on Ariel’s knees. “Would you let me pleasure you? Please?” Matt inhaled again. He was supposed to be precise, wasn’t he? He was supposed to beg. “Please let me suck your cock. I want to taste you.”

And just like that, Ariel spread his legs for him, letting him have all the space he wanted. Matt leaned in eagerly, hands sliding up the insides of his dom’s thighs. He could have tried to tease, but right now he had absolutely not mind for that. So he got straight to the point, hands making quick work out of the button and zipper and what felt like silk boxer shorts that he paid no attention to since they were getting between him and his prize. He’d gotten a pretty accurate measure of it through the fabric already, but it still wasn’t the same actually wrapping his fingers around the length for a first stroke.

Ariel leaned back to watch him. It was quite the tableau, Matt naked between his legs, pale fingers wrapped around his darker cock, licking his lips…. He really hated to interrupt him there but it had to be done. The older man shifted his hips and pulled a condom package out of his pocket, dangling it right in front of Matt’s face.

He was met with a disappointed noise and something that was very nearly a pout.

“I’m sorry Kitten, but not like this, at least not until I see medical clearance from you.” 

That was of course entirely sensible, not that it made Matt like it any better. On the other hand, it did mean that he’d get to show off a little trick of his. 

“Of course, Milord. I wouldn’t…” which was a lie, he totally would, he preferred it, and the look on Ariel’s face told him that the other knew it, too. Medical clearance was the absolute first thing that would happen once he was back home. “But I’ll promise I’ll be good anyways.” 

He placed the condom and then lowered his head over it, rolling it down with his mouth, tongue sliding over the latex to smooth it out. Of course he could have done it the ordinary way, but it was so much more fun to get the sharp inhale and twitch from Ariel. He moved slow, deliberate, sinking his head down until he had almost all of Ariel’s cock swallowed, then lifted his head against just as slowly. He looked up at the older man, and was more than pleased to see him wide eyed and surprised. 

“I promised to be good, didn’t I?” He fluttered his lashes at Ariel, coquettish smile in place, and somehow that made his dom laugh and lean down to grab him for a kiss. The kiss was messy and deep and then Ariel leaned back again, still smiling.

“You did, Kitten, and you’re very good. Now get it on with, I want to see what else you can do.” Because that? That was the sort of skill that took practice and good fucking god it promised a fantastic blowjob. 

Matt wouldn’t dream of withholding that particular skill from him. He leaned in again, and now he took his time, working this tongue over the latex-covered skin. The taste was artificial and not exactly his thing, but Ariel’s reaction made up for it; small, half swallowed noises and aborted twitches of hip that spoke of a very strained control. 

He was determined to shatter what was left of that control. He closed his lips over the head and started sucking as he slid down and down and down, slowing working the entire length into his mouth and then keeping it there. He had no gag reflex, and he was going to take full advantage of that. He swallowed, working his throat around the head of Ariel’s cock. He could stay like that quite a bit, holding his breath until his vision went a little blurry on the edges and even then he would have tried for a few seconds more if Ariel hadn’t tugged him up by the hair. 

“Careful, Kitten.” He sounded low and breathless and then he nudged Matt back down again. He wanted that blowjob, even if he didn’t want to choke Matt. Not that his sub was playing along with it particularly much because he went right back to deepthroating him, long enough to make Ariel tug him upwards again. He wanted that - but right now, he was fucking hurting, and he wanted Matt to finish this or he’d make him finish it. Just taking him deep would not do, at least not fast enough.

“Finish it, Kitten. No more playing.” Ariel was well aware that his grip on Matt’s hair had to be painful by now, but it was so hard to care about that when he kept teasing him. Then again, judging by the way Matt looked at him, maybe a hard hand wasn’t all that unwelcome at all. “Finish it or I will finish it for you, and I’m not afraid to fuck your throat if that’s what it takes.” 

Matt basically melted against him, hands splayed on his stomach. “God yes, please, do it, fuck me. Please Milord, take me. Any way you want.” He was begging, pressing himself against Ariel until the older man pushed him down.

“Then get to it.” Ariel’s voice was harsh and desperate and when he tugged Matt forward by the hair; he didn’t need to do say anything else because now his sub was properly working him, tongue and lips and throat and an edge of teeth that made Ariel push into his mouth with a sudden jerk. It seemed to have broken a dam and now he was tugging Matt where he wanted him. It was rough but Matt kept making soft, pleased noises that vibrated right through him and curled tight in his stomach. It seemed to roll tighter, making him arch and thrust and then he brought Matt’s head down hard, forcing him to take him to the hilt and his sub actually wrapped an arm around his hip and pulled him tighter, swallowing dry and cursing the condom to hell and back. At last Ariel dropped back against the chair, head falling and hand loosely resting on Matt’s hair. 

The younger man shuddered and slowly lifted his head, looking at Ariel. God was he gorgeous like this, even more so when he lifted his head to smile down at him, and he looked so entirely satisfied that Matt couldn’t help but feel proud of his work. More so when the hand in his hair strayed down and brush some saliva from the corner of his mouth and then trace his lips. 

“That was fantastic, Kitten. Come up here.” He pulled Matt up, onto his lap, petting up his back and then kissing him. “Want to move elsewhere?” Couch for example, where they could progress to snuggling and proper aftercare. Matt would be pretty sore in the shoulders tomorrow if they didn’t do something about it. 

“Hmmm, yes.” He left the ‘milord’ off now, sure that they were done with the scene now. 

“You need to move for that.” Ariel poked him until he moved enough to let him get up, take of the condom, get dressed again and then Ariel picked him up and carried him out of the room and to one on the other side that was sort of like a small living room. Matt snuggled close because that was so nice, he liked being carried around after sex, even if it pressed on some of his bruises. Then again, he liked that, too. 

Ariel sat him down on a couch, between big, plush pillows, then sat down next to him, curled up comfortably. 

“We got some options now. Do you want me to take care of the bruises, or the shoulder? Both together might be a bit tricky.” He brushed over Matt’s hair, playing with it until Matt leaned into the touch.

“Shoulders. I like coming out of it bruised.” He smiled, stretching his arms and yeah that hurt a bit, he would appreciate if that could be fixed.

“Good, then let me get up and I’ll fix something. I’ll just need to go across the room, alright?” 

Matt let him go, hugging a pillow to his chest while Ariel went over to a cupboard and retrieve a small box that he brought back to the couch to settle back beside Matt.  
“Self-heating pads. They’re usually meant for muscle pains, I’m not sure if you’ve had those before?” They would help with the cramped up muscles in his back, but they’d also leave the bruises he’d left high up a good deal more obvious than without.

Matthew nodded. “I’ve not had them, but they sound good. I don’t think you left any bruises that high so I’ll be good.” He turned around and brushed his hair to the side so that Ariel could stick the pads down on him. The older man did just that, applying two of the things down and then wrapping an arm around Matt’s waist and pulling him close again. It needed a moment to start working, but then Matt relaxed against him with a low groan. 

“Ohhh, these are great, where do you get them?” He *needed* some of these for the next time he’d spent too much time at a desk. 

“Drug store, pharmacy. They’re not that expensive.” Ariel rested his chin on Matt’s head. “Wait, you said you liked music, right?” He had to fish for the remote with his foot, but managed to get it close enough to grab it without letting go of Matt and then turn on the radio on some classical station. There, now it was proper. And comfortable, as Matt snuggled back against him, slowly relaxing into the heat and the snuggle and the entire atmosphere. 

“can you turn up the volume a bit? I like that piece.”

Ariel obeyed and turned it up. “Any particular reason why classical music? You don’t quite seem the type for it.” 

“I used to sing in a choir. Plenty of my friends played instruments so it’s… well it’s familiar.” He leaned his head back until he could look at Ariel. “Why do you have a classic music station saved?” 

“Because I had cello lessons for quite a while. Never were much good at it but I still like the music a lot. Unless we’re talking about Haydn, hearing one of his cello concerts just makes me jealous of the people who can play it properly.” 

“Oh dear.” Matt laughed. “I understand that feeling, trust me.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

They sat like that for what had to be an hour before Matt slowly wiggled away. “I think I’m good now.”

“You sure? There’s no rush.” There was no clock in the room for that particular reason.

“Yeah I’m good. Thanks.” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Ariel’s cheek. “It was an absolute pleasure, so if you’d like to do it again…?” 

“Pleasure’s all mine and yes I would. Not sure when but generally I absolutely would want it.” He ran his fingers through Matt’s hair some more. “I’ll have to talk to Andy about it, too so um, give you a call? Or call me, if you got the number?” He was pretty sure he had the number from Andrew so it should work out well. 

“Hmmm, call you then. Clothes are in the other room, right?” As comfortable as he was with being naked, if he wanted to head home he would need clothes.

“Yep, let me get them for you?” Not all subs were comfortable walking back into their playroom like that. Which was part why aftercare was happening in here and not over there.  
“Naw, I’m good, I don’t mind.” God Ariel was good at this whole thing, this day had been such a good idea. “But I’m not going to stop you if you want to come along or call me a cab” 

\------------------------

Getting dressed was not as hot as getting undressed, but he could still feel Ariel watching him. He stood far enough away not to touch, since Matt hadn’t initiated anymore contact since he’d stepped away from the snuggling. He needed a bit of distance now to settle back properly, after the pain, after the snuggles, and it was nothing Ariel could help him with, it was something he needed for himself, just a bit of time where he could roll up at home, alone and slowly catalogue all the little aches in his body and enjoy it. 

He finished dressing and turned to his dom. “Cab?”

“Should be here in a moment. You need anything else?”

“Nope. Wait, something.” He walked over to Ariel and put a hand on his chest, one last bit a contact before leaving. “I want an assurance that we’ll repeat this, boyfriend be willing. I enjoyed that a lot.”

Ariel reached up to tug playfully on a lock of Matt’s hair. “Promise. I’ll call you, and next time we’ll have something a bit more elaborate.”


End file.
